


The Path of a Star

by Frostprincess21



Series: The Path of a Star [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Boarding School, Love, Multi, Music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostprincess21/pseuds/Frostprincess21
Summary: Kyungsoo's dream is to get into Kirin High so that he can become a Star, but when things start to take a dark turn, he is left wondering if he is living a nightmare.





	1. The Letter

It was a bright, warm summer day in the Gyeonggi Province. The mail man is making his rounds as he gives mail to a young man and continues on his way. The young man goes inside of his home, walking up stairs to a room with golden stars on the door before giving a firm knock. "Kyungsoo, the mail is here!" The young man shouts and takes a few steps back while looking through the envelopes. Eventually the door opens slightly, and Kyungsoo sticks his head out. "Did it come?" He asked the young man plainly. "You don't sound too excited" he joked at the younger boy, "But, I don't see anything." Kyungsoo sighed, lowering his head slightly. "Maybe I just wasn't good enough.." He exhaled. The older boy reached out and pulled him completely out of his room. "Hey, don't be so negative. Of course you're good enough, and they are foolish if they don't realize it.” He said assuredly, and looked at Kyungsoo hoping that his words had an effect. Kyungsoo only looked at him with a less than half hearted smile before going back into a frown. The young man pouted, putting his arm around the smaller boy's shoulders and sighed while walking him towards the stairs. "I know what'll cheer you up: How about if your hyung takes you to Seoul for dinner and then we can catch a free concert?" He said while carefully guiding them down the stairs. Kyungsoo's sad expression almost instantly vanishes "Your treat?" he says jokingly, making his hyung laugh and playfully mess up his dongsaeng's hair. "Yeah, my treat. Go get ready!" He jeered and Kyungsoo went up the stairs on his own. He went into his room and walked to his room with excitement in his eyes, that is until he looked at his closet and saw the poster of the prestigious performing arts school, Kirin High. In that moment, he thought back to the moment that began everything.

(Flashback)  
There was an auditorium full of young boys and girls, two women and a man were standing on stage only to be met with applause. Once the applause ended, one of the women began to speak. "Welcome to Kirin High's audition process! My name, for those of you who don't know me, is Park Jung Hyun. These are my fellow teachers, the wonderful Kim Sohyang and the equally as amazing Jung Dongha." They each bowed when introduced. The male, Dongha, stepped forward to speak. "There are so many of you this year, but unfortunately we can only accept one hundred fifty new students each year." He looked around at the youngster's faces. "But enough of us, let's begin the auditions. You'll all perform in alphabetical order based your performance names, so let's all get ready!" The teachers take one last bow before moving to their assigned seats. One by one, performers go up and give their best; some by singing, some by dancing. Kyungsoo was shaking because of nerves and a strong sense of excitement, his parents could only smile at his energy while his older brother laughed silently. "There are so many people here" Kyungsoo states, holding onto his knees. "Lots of them suck though" his hyung added on only to receive a pop on his head by his mother. The person on stage bowed and left while being applauded. Dongha leaned forward to his mic and called the next name: "Chen, or Kim Jong Dae." A skinny boy wearing glasses without lenses walked on stage and grabbed the mic off the stand only to drop it by accident, earning him a few laughs. He smiled and picked the mic back up "Hello everyone, my name is Chen and I will be singing Although I Loved You by Kim Kwang Seok." The music began and the boy started to sing. Emotions flew through the room as some felt chills and some just watched. Once he got to the chorus, he effortlessly released the high note causing some to cheer and applaud while he continued to sing undeterred until finishing only to be met with a standing ovation from almost everyone, including the teachers. Kyungsoo, however, was stunned. It was clear to him that the boy on stage was on a different level from him and just about everyone he had heard so far. Once things settled, Jung Hyun called the next name: Kyungsoo. He nearly fainted, he couldn't believe his horrible luck. His hyung looked over at him "we could run if you want." he whispered, earning yet another pop on his head. Kyungsoo, however, stood up and made his way to the stage. He was shaking but he grabbed the mic. "H-Hello, my name is D.O. or Kyungsoo.. And I will be singing Anticipation by Na Yoon Kwon."

(End Flashback)  
Kyungsoo was snapped out of his flashback by his hyung calling from downstairs. "Here I come!" He shouted, changing clothes and running downstairs. "Took you long enough" his hyung joked. They put on their shoes and left out while locking the door, only to nearly run directly into one of their neighbors. "Why, hello there" the neighbor, an older woman of tanner skin, said to them. "I am sorry to bother you both, but the mailman accidentally gave me this" She said, handing Kyungsoo an envelope with his name on it from Kirin High. "Thank you so much!" He said, bowing twice to the woman. She smiled and made her way back to her home, leaving the Do brothers to themselves. Kyungsoo wastes no time opening the envelope and reading the letter. "What does it say??" the older brother asked energetically. Kyungsoo began jumping before yelling "I GOT IN!!" Causing his brother to yell and embrace him. "Guess this means you need to start packing" He said while lowering Kyungsoo down, who responded by smiling but then stopped when he came to a realization. "Hey! Don't try to weasel out of paying for dinner now!" he shouted at his brother causing them both to laugh. "Fiine. But when you are a star, you have to treat me!" He replied while they made their way to the train, laughing.

To Be Continued


	2. Laughs And Cries

It was the end of summer, Kyungsoo exited the doors of the Kirin High office excitedly with his older brother trailing behind him.

"Hey! Wait up!" His older brother yelled. However, Kyungsoo couldn't hear him at all. He was taking in the magic around him as students walked, talked, and even played instruments and sang.

"It's everything I imagined.." Kyungsoo exhaled silently as his family finally caught up with him.

"Do you even know where your dorm is?" the older boy said with annoyance in his excited younger brother who just smiled in response.

"I'll take that as a no." The older brother said and shrugged. "Hyung, it's everything I hoped for it to be." Kyungsoo said, reminding his brother instantly of his innocence.

"Yeah, seems pretty nice.." The older boy says.

The boys look towards the office doors as their parents and another boy walk up to them. The boy looks at Kyungsoo and smiles “You must be Kyungsoo.” he says and puts his hand out "my name is Xiumin or Kim Minseok, and I'll be your campus guide!"

Kyungsoo reaches out and shakes his hand. "I wish we could stay, but your mother has an appointment.” Kyungsoo's father said aloud as his mother embraced him.

"We'll call you as soon as we get home! Take pictures, lots of pictures! Remember to eat and wear clean underwear." His mother said in one breath which earned a loud "Umma!" from Kyungsoo and caused Xiumin to giggle a bit under his breath.

His father laughed and rubbed his head "Remember not to lose your way and to always use protection!" Kyungsoo almost died in that moment. His older brother, to save him anymore embarrassment, gently started pushing them towards the car.

"Hey hey, he'll be fine. I'll meet you two at the car" The two elders nod and bid their farewells to Kyungsoo before leaving.

"Don't worry about them, they're just nervous." the older boy says with a laugh. "I'm going to miss you, Seungsoo hyung.." Kyungsoo said, his words hitting the older boy in the heart.

"Hey, we'll still see each other on holidays.. Still, try to do well without me" the older boy said and embraced his younger brother. "Call me if you need anything, ok?"He said, to which Kyungsoo nodded. They split apart and the older boy smiled before walking off towards the car.

Xiumin patted Kyungsoo on the shoulder “Did you want to start the tour now? Or wait until later?" Kyungsoo looked back at him. "Can we actually start the tour with finding my dorm?" He replied. Xiumin smiled “Oh sure, of course!"

They started walking to the dorm buildings. "What did you say your dorm number was?" Xiumin asked, still smiling. "Uhh, C-21 I think." Kyungsoo replied back.

"Ahh, the co-ed dorms. We're almost there." Xiumin said, leading him to the door.

"Did you have your key?" He asked Kyungsoo, who nodded in response and unlocked the door. Upon opening it, the first thing he saw were a lot of high class luggage. "This isn't mine.." Kyungsoo said, as a girl walks into the living area from one of the bedrooms.

"What the hell is this??" She yelled in confusion. She was wearing sunglasses, but the anger in her eyes were clear. "H-Hey there, Jessica.." Xiumin said, almost trembling.

"Don't hey me! Why are you in my room?" She snapped at him. "Your room?" Kyungsoo spoke aloud. "This is my room. I was given a key."

Jessica took her sunglasses off and walked over, stopping to look at Xiumin. "I'll just talk to the head master about this." She said and stormed out. Xiumin looked at Kyungsoo.

"Well.. Hope you're having fun on your first day." He said before Kyungsoo stormed out. Xiumin sighed "Why does this have to happen to me?" he moaned to himself before following Kyungsoo.


End file.
